Rhenton
Rhenton is a character featured in the works of Repicheep - Toa of Irony. Biography Rhenton is a Menirun and ran a safe house of the Menirun Resistance from within his shop in the city of Jhameika. Early in his time in the resistance, Rhenton began to develop feelings for a fellow resistance fighter, Negurin, but could never get up the courage to tell her. Shortly after the resistance was able to steal the Crystal of Catatstrophe from King Yuniro, the being who had it was forced to flee to Rhenton's safe house, but was unable to activate the portal in the back before loyalists had descended on the store. In a desperate move, Rhenton gave the crystal to the Skakdi Cedrak. A few weeks later, the Toa Tedra returned to his shop to confront him about the crystal. Initially taking them for loyalists, Rhenton took them to the MERAH where he had their identities confirmed by their resident Shivri. He then took them to see the resistance leader, Yasec, who explained the situation to the Toa. That night, Rhenton joined the Toa in an attempt to rescue Cedrak and Toa Taiyu, who had both been kidnapped. The rescue mission failed, resulting in Toa Koth being captured. Rhenton was then berated by Yasec for making such an irrational move; however, rather than have him demoted, Yasec instructed Rhenton to reconstruct what he had seen of the prison and its security systems. After a few hours of this, Rhenton and the Toa decided take a break, and Rhenton gave the Toa a tour of the MERAH. Along the way, they ran into Negurin, who invited Toa Tivari to see the resistance's main portal. That night and the next morning, as he saw Negurin and Tivari spending a lot of time together, Rhenton came to assume that the pair were attracted to each other. He was overcome with grief, thinking he had lost his chance with the female. Onric and Tsonclad attempted to console him, but he soon disappeared from the base and returned to his home. After a while, he realized that he was wasting valuable time, so he set about completing his training to gain photographic reflexes. He entered a meditative state for a few days, in an attempt to remove any inhibitors from his mind. He returned to the MERAH just in time to join the outgoing forces for the final battle with the loyalists. After the battle had been won, he happened to see Lestra, Tivari, and Tsonclad leaving the crowd of soldiers and sensed something was wrong. He followed them into the Zone of Darkness and found them and Negurin unconscious. He fought King Yuniro, who had kidnapped Negurin and defeated the Toa, and ultimately defeated the king. He then helped a now semi-conscious Negurin and the still unconscious Toa out of the Zone of Darkness, but was unable to save Yuniro from being eaten by a monster that lived in the darkness. Once Negurin had been healed, Rhenton decided to tell her how he felt about her. She replied, saying that she could not return his love at the moment, but that she was willing to try, after what he went through for her. Personality Rhenton is a generally congenial person, though he rarely shows what he is feeling most deeply. As such, though a number of people knew of his attraction to Negurin, none knew just how deep his feelings ran. Since the battle at the king's palace, he and Negurin have been in a steady relationship. Abilities and Traits As a Menirun, Rhenton has near-photographic memory, lightning quick reflexes, and a natural immunity to Vorzhic venom. He was able to train his natural abilities to the point of photgraphic reflexes. His prefered weapons are Cuartan wrist blades, which he wields with incredible dexterity. Appearances *An Unnatural Naming Day Category:Characters Category:Individuals Category:Heroes